


King of Dares

by aubrieday



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, One Shot, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Swearing, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Truth or Dare, beverly marsh is literally the best and no i wont be taking criticism, i dont remmeber but i think there is swearing, sorry if this is shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubrieday/pseuds/aubrieday
Summary: This is just a random reddie one-shot idea that I had. I might add more in the future to make it a collection of one-shots but I'm not sure yet. I also might make another part to the first chapter cause I know it kinda got cut off. It all depends on the feedback I get lmao. I hope you enjoy!!p.s. feel free to correct any spelling or grammar errors you see. Thanks!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	King of Dares

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged up to about 16-17 years old

Richie sat on the floor of Bev's basement, chewing absentmindedly on his popsicle stick. He sat in a big circle with the losers club, otherwise known as the most amazing people in the world, and his best friends. There was a movie playing quietly in the background. They had actually planned on watching the movie, but whenever they are all together they can't help but engage in random conversations or silly arguments. 

Eddie looked over at Richie and scowled. "That's disgusting," he said to Richie, "just fucking throw it away like a normal person."

Richie snapped out of his daze and looked at Eddie. The rest of the losers waited patiently for him to respond. Richie and Eddie frequently got into little arguments, most of them resulting in hysterical laughter from everyone in the group due to Richie trying to piss Eddie off even more than he already was. Richie usually succeeded in his attempts to piss Eddie off, but no matter how angry Eddie got, he could never stay mad at his best friend. 

Richie gave the popsicle stick one last big lick, and threw it at Eddie. Eddie screeched and quickly moved out of the way. Everyone laughed as Eddie made a gagging noise. 

"I know that you did not just throw that at me." Eddie stood up and looked at Richie. He looked at how Richie's messy dark curls somehow fell so perfectly onto his face, and how the playful little smirk that was almost always plastered on his face was so infuriatingly cute. Eddie's been having thoughts like these about Richie for a long time. Too long. But Eddie put that aside for right now as he had some unfinished business to attend to. 

Richie was surprised when Eddie came full force at him and tackled him with all the strength the tiny boy could muster. "YES EDDIE!" Mike screamed. Everyone was cheering Eddie on as the two playfully wrestled on the floor. 

Richie laughed as Eddie tried to pin him down. Soon Eddie was laughing as well. The bickering was completely forgotten as the two boys wrestled. Eddie finally pinned Richie down and they were both smiling at each other. The others whooped for Eddie's victory. No one seemed to notice, however, the way that Richie's and Eddie's smiles faltered a bit as they stared into each other's eyes. 

In that moment, no one else mattered but the two boys on the floor. Then, both boys seem to come back to reality at the same time. They both looked away and Eddie climbed off of Richie, much to both of their dismay. Eddie returned back to his spot across from Richie. 

The losers went back to their conversation about how much they all fucking hate Henry Bowers when Beverly suddenly made everyone stop talking. Then she gave each of the boys a mischievous grin, making each of them squirm a bit. After a while she spoke up. "Let's play truth or dare." Bill, Richie, and Mike all smiled. Meanwhile, Eddie, Stan, and Ben groaned. 

"Ben, truth or dare?" Bev said with a glint in her eyes. All eyes turned to Ben.

"Uhhh," Ben mumbled. He breathed in and out slowly, seemingly weighing his options. The losers club had played a fair amount of truth or dare in their time as friends. Everyone knew that being picked by Beverly Marsh, the only girl in the group, was a living nightmare. She had the worst dares out of all of them, and her truths could make you never want to speak again. The only one out of all of them who could actually tolerate her dares was Richie Tozier. And the only one who could tolerate her truths was Bill Denbrough.

Bev smirked at Ben. That seemed to be the deciding factor for him. It was a well known fact that Ben had a small crush on Bev. Just a teeny tiny little crush on her. Definitely not a crush that made him noticeably gaze longingly at her whenever they were in the same room. And most certainly not one that kept Ben awake at night thinking about her silky smooth red hair, and the adorable way that she can make anyone just about piss themselves with one look. 

Suddenly, Ben sat up confidently, looked Bev dead in the eye, and said something that no one expected. 

"Dare."

"Alrighty then."

They all sat in tense silence for a few moments. 

"I dare you to strip to your underwear, go outside, and scream at the top of your lungs 'I love Beverly Marsh.'"

Ben looked afraid for a split second, then he gathered up all of his confidence and nodded his head. However, everyone else just looked confused. They each thought back to a time when they had to face a dare from Bev, and it seemed almost as if she was going soft on him. Richie was the only one to call her out on her bullshit. 

"Excuse me Bev, but one time you forced me to chug a beer, stand on a table in the middle of the cafeteria, and sing in front of our whole fucking grade," Richie exclaimed, "or do you not remember the weeks worth of detention I got for that shit." 

Bev just shrugged and looked softly at Ben. "No one f-f-forced you to do that R-Rich," Bill said, "also, you a-a-added on the b-beer part." 

Everyone laughed at that and Richie calmed down. They all went upstairs to get Ben's dare done and when they got back, it was Ben's turn to ask. 

"Mikey." Ben turned to Mike.

"Yes, Ben?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I'll go with truth." 

"Pussy," Richie mumbled.

A few more rounds passed and it was Stan's turn to ask someone.

"Richie, truth or dare?" 

"Do ya even gotta ask, Stanny boy?" Richie said in a weird accent. 

"I dare you to make out," Stan said slowly, "with the hottest person here." 

At this, Richie paused. Richie had never, ever backed down from a dare before. He's never even so much as hesitated before doing a dare. But at this, Richie paused. 

Beverly gasped, "has the almighty King of Dares, Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier, finally fallen?" 

Richie gave her a dirty look. The thing was, Richie had no doubt in his mind who the hottest person here was. The name popped up in his head the moment that Stan asked the question. Eddie was most definitely the hottest one in Richie's mind. 

"Today, Rich," Mike sighed.

Richie wouldn't care about kissing anyone else in the room, but Eddie was different. Kissing him would make it all too real. All the feelings that have built up inside of Richie from the moment they met would burst out. Richie knew that as long as he didn't act on his feelings, he could ignore them. So he never acted, just thought from afar.

"I think we can all agree that I'm the hottest person here, right?" Bev said jokingly, "I mean, it's not even a competition."

Even though Richie knew that everything could change if he kissed Eddie, he decided that he didn't really care about that. Kissing anybody else would just feel wrong, and he couldn't ruin his pristine reputation as the King of Dares. So Richie took a deep breath, and he let his eyes fall on Eddie. 

Everyone, including Eddie, watched in astonishment as Richie crawled toward Eddie. Eddie's breath hitched, and Richie leaned closer. Richie slowly moved his hand to the side of the smaller boy's face. Their lips almost touched. Then-

"Beverly!" Bev's aunt called as she walked down the steps to the basement. "Mrs. Kaspbrak is at the door, sweetie."

Eddie and Richie jumped away from each other at the sudden noise. 

"Oh," Eddie gasped, still trying to calm himself down. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really sorry I couldn't spend the night Bev." 

"That's okay, see ya." Bev said, waving.

Eddie left and Stan, Bev, Mike, Ben, Bill, and Richie all sat in silence for a second.

"What the fuck was that Rich?" Bev teased, nudging Richie in the shoulder. 

"What d'you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Trashmouth." 

Richie shrugged.

"D-do you l-l-like him?" Bill asked. 

"He totally does," Stan said.

"No!" Richie snapped. "Sorry, I just... No, I don't like Eddie." 

None of the others seemed convinced, but they didn't say so. 

The rest of the night was spent making fun of shitty movies, playing board games, and having deep conversations. Nobody mentioned truth or dare again. 

The next morning Richie was the first to wake up. They all crashed on the floor at three in the morning the night before while watching a movie. Richie stood up and stretched out his sore limbs. He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to fix his eternally messy hair, to no success. He splashed cold water on his face. Ben was awake when Richie headed back out.

"Sup Haystack." Richie ruffled Ben's hair and sat across from him at a small round table. Ben smiled at Richie and looked at the rest of the losers. All of them were strewn across the floor. Bev's feet were right next to Mike's face, Mike's leg was resting on Stan's legs, and Stan was basically on top of Bill. 

Richie chuckled lightly. He admired his friends for a few more seconds before he spoke. 

"Ben," Richie took a deep breath, "is it obvious?"

Ben's face was unreadable for a second. "Yeah," he said, "well, it is to me at least."

"How long have you suspected?"

"Rich, I knew from the moment I met you guys. Maybe it's just because I'm a romantic, but I've always noticed the way you would look at him. The way you would tease him more than the others. But I also noticed that you actually cared about his feelings when you teased him. Not that you don't care about our feelings, 'cause I know you do. It's just different with him."

Richie laughed. "Huh," he mumbled more to himself than Ben, "you're right. I didn't even notice I did that."

They sat in silence for a little while longer. "Do you think everyone will accept me?"

"I know that they will accept you, even if you decided to shave your head, paint yourself red, and become a mushroom that lives in the woods, we would accept you."

Richie laughed at Ben's weird way to reassure him. "Cool. Thanks."

"So did you just come out to me?"

Richie smiled. "I guess I did."


End file.
